Beautiful Soul
by inequality
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the best of friends, but are they telling the truth about how they really feel? Songfic.


A/N: I was bored and I decided to come up with a oneshot, it's really bad, but please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the best of friends but are they telling the truth about how they really feel? Are they meant for each other? Read to find out. (P.S. This is after the Twinkle Towne Musical and all that)

**Beautiful soul**

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

The class filed out of homeroom, glad that it was over. They all went their separate ways to find their lockers and put all their junk away. Gabriella walked over to her locker, spinning the dial thingo and opening it. As it opened, a neatly folded note fell out. She looked around and then picked it up. Opening it, she saw that it was addressed to her.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Gabriella looked at the note closely, seeing if she recognized the style of the writing. Unfortunately, she didn't. It read:

_Gabriella,_

_Meet me up at the secret spot after lunch, if you know where that is. I really, really need to talk to you. Please come._

_Anonymous._

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

She frowned at the letter for a moment. _But the only one who knows that place is, no… _Gabriella thought. Gabriella thought it could have been Ryan, since she knew that he liked her. But since when did he know where her secret spot was? After all, a secret spot is supposed to be_ secret_. Looks like she had to wait till after lunch to find out. Realizing that she was late for class, Gabriella rushed down the hall.

"Nice of you to show up," Mrs Reynolds said as Gabriella ran through the door, slightly red-faced. "In future, Ms Montez, please arrive on time,"

Gabriella nodded and sat down in her assigned seat, which was next to her best friend, Taylor McKessie.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Why were you late?" Taylor whispered as she moved over a little.

"Someone put a note in my locker and I read it, but I forgot about the time and, yeah," Gabriella whispered back, taking out her book.

Taylor nodded and went back to listening to the teacher talk about world war 3.

"Page 43, please," Mrs Reynolds said.

The class quietly obeyed and opened their books to the correct page.

"Jimmy, can you please read the page," she said.

Jimmy began to read the page aloud and soon Gabriella drifted off, thinking about who could have slipped the note into her locker.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of lessons and the start of lunch.

"Okay, class! Read chapter 3 for homework!" Mrs Reynolds called. "Don't forget!"

Everyone muttered a small yes and rushed out of the class room, except for Gabriella and Taylor.

"Gabriella!" Taylor hissed. "It's time for lunch!"

"Huh?" Gabriella said sleepily, lifting her head slightly. "What's happening?"

"Urgh, it's time for lunch and we better hurry up or we have to sit on the floor," Taylor said.

Gabriella jumped up and shoved all her books in her bag. She then followed Taylor into the already crowded cafeteria.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry_

_C'mon let's try_

Since Troy and Gabriella had gotten rid of all the schools different groups, Taylor and Gabriella decided to sit with Sharpay and Ryan, since they were the only table left with a place to sit.

"Hey, can we sit here?" Gabriella asked as they neared the table.

"Sure," Sharpay replied, shuffling over.

Kelsi, who was on the other side of the table, waved at Gabriella, who waved back, smiling. Sharpay and Ryan had eventually come to good terms with everyone that wasn't in the drama club.

"So, he asked you out yet?" Sharpay asked, looking Gabriella straight in the eye.

"Who?" Gabriella asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"Troy," Sharpay said, inspecting her nails. "Duh,"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I mean, why would he?"

"Well, the way he looks at you, talks to you, I mean, the list goes on forever, girl," Sharpay said.

"Even the way he stares at you in class!" Taylor chipped in.

"He stares at me in class?" Gabriella asked them, sounding very surprised.

"Well, it's either that, or he's listening to the teacher," Kelsi stated, laughing a little. "And that would be a little out of line for a jock,"

"Haha, very funny," Gabriella told her, smiling slightly. "But Troy and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less,"

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

The bell rang and everyone hurried off to their next class, but Gabriella stayed behind. She walked up a flight of stairs and onto a balcony full of flowers and plants, all different varieties. She heard the sound of rustling behind her and frowned.

"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a pair of soft hands were placed over her eyes and she didn't know who they belonged to.

"Guess who," A male voice said.

"Ryan? Chad? Jason? Zeke?" He said no to them all.

Gabriella paused. "Troy?"

"Finally," He said, his arms dropping to his sides.

"So, what'cha wanna talk about?" Gabriella asked, turning to face him.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Troy's mood suddenly changed. His breaths became short and started scratching at the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous.

"Well, I just wanted to know if…" Troy began, and then stopped. "Forget it. You'd think I was crazy,"

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

"No, Troy, I wouldn't think you're crazy," Gabriella told him. "Tell me, I might want it too,"

"Okay, here goes," He began, taking a deep breath. "I really, really like you, maybe even love you, and if you want to, we could go out on Saturday night but I understand if you don't want to, because – "

Gabriella smiled and cut him off, pressing her lips to his softly. Troy's heart started pounding and Gabriella pulled back.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"I needed you to shut up, and yeah," Gabriella said.

"Did you know that I love you?" Troy asked, grabbing her hand.

"Of course I did!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Everybody loves me!"

"Haha," Troy laughed sarcastically.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Gabriella slapped his arm and Troy grabbed it in mock pain. "You know that we're late for class, right?"

Troy nodded. "We could just stay up here. Or we could walk into class 20 minutes late and get yelled at, or even get a detention,"

"I prefer option a," Gabriella replied, looking over the balcony. "Wow, the view is so beautiful form up here,"

"Yeah, just like you," Troy said, looking into her eyes.

Gabriella blushed and they kissed once more. They both heard a squeal from round the corner and pulled apart, walking over there. They raised their eyebrows when they saw Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke crouched down on the floor, cameras in place.

"Hi?" Chad said, holding up his camera. "Just taking pictures of the… trees?"

Everybody laughed and they stood up. "So I guess Troyella is here?" Sharpay asked.

"Troyella?" Troy asked. "Well, if that's us, I guess so,"

Troy and Gabriella met in another kiss and everyone else cheered and whooped.

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Beautiful soul_

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
